Everything Unexpected
by asleeplessmalice
Summary: The holidays are here, and Bilbo and Thorin are hosting a fun dinner party for the boys, which involves them wearing ugly holiday jumpers. And for New Year's, they decide to just spend it alone together. Heavy on fluff, and some humor. Some implied naughtiness in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

On occasion, Thorin and Bilbo's friends would drop by unexpectedly in the little apartment they shared, and there were many of them. Rarely had there been a time when the lot of them would come by unannounced. The space they lived in was quite small, comfortable enough for two people to live together in, but they managed to host a raucous group of twelve almost every weekend. It was quite the surprise to the both of them.

Today was a bit different, though. Bilbo and Thorin were hosting a dinner party, but this time around, they sent out invitations. The post script reminded the company to wear their best ugly holiday jumpers. There would be a contest after dinner!

While they were waiting for their guests to arrive, Bilbo was putting up the last of the decorations in the little apartment. Thorin was helping to put out the food they had prepared for the party, making sure it was Kosher, for their Jewish friends. A plentiful amount of food was made for dinner. There had to be if they were to host twelve more people. But it was no bother for them. They practically did that every weekend, in case some unannounced guests arrived.

Suddenly, there was a ring at the door.

"Could you get the door, dear?" Bilbo asked Thorin, but before he could, a swarm of rambunctious, ugly jumper-clad guys trampled on in. They didn't even bother knocking. At least they wiped their feet on the rug, well most of them did. Nonetheless, they were all welcomed inside. _Our home is your home_, Bilbo always said.

"Ah, I see you read the note on the invitation! You are all wearing your jumpers!" Bilbo exclaimed. "They are very nice."

"They certainly are, but we looked in several stores before we could all find jumpers in the same style," said Kíli. "But we all decorated them individually."

"I think mine is mighty fine. See _that _right there, it's a lion, because I'm fierce and brave. Plus, his hair matches mine," Fíli responded.

"Well, mine has a puppy on it, because puppies are cute, and so am I," retorted Kíli.

"Mine's got a little dragon on it, made of gold," Bofur added. He was also wearing a Santa hat, to which he attached little dragon wings.

"My, they all do look fantastic," Thorin said. He wore a black jumper with an elf on it (at the suggestion of Bilbo). There was so much gold glitter, it began to scratch off at the slightest touch.

"Well, we can continue this a little later, shall we? Dinner will be ready in just a bit," said Bilbo, becoming a little impatient. "We will soon get to know who's jumper was the best when we hold the contest after dinner!" He still hadn't finished decorating, so he returned to putting the last of them up. Secretly, Thorin had put mistletoe in their room.

While he hung up garlands around the windows, Thorin took care of the remainin food. Dwalin approached Bilbo, who looked to be having a bit of trouble reaching the top. With a tap on his shoulder, Dwalin asked, "Need help, laddie?"

"Um, sure, if you don't mind. Also, could you not call me 'laddie?' I am a full grown man, you know," Bilbo huffed. It didn't really bother him that Dwalin called him 'laddie.' He understood it was merely a term of endearment, so he would just let it pass.

"Alright, then. No need for attacking me with your words," Dwalin said playfully. It seemed almost customary for them to butt heads over even the simplest of things, but it was all done in good fun.

After having known each other for quite some time, more than a year, to be exact, Thorin's friends grew familiar with the peculiar ways of Bilbo Baggins. Such included the way he just loved to decorate his apartment every holiday, and how he always seemed to have food prepared, even for the most unexpected of guests. It was something they held in high regard of him, though admittingly, most of the company found it quite odd when they first met him. Being Thorin's closest friends, they wanted nothing but the best for him. They were a band of brothers. Ultimately, they could see why Thorin had loved him as much as he did. He was an overall astounding person, full of life, and always thinking of others. Despite his eccentric nature, they had accepted him as one of their own.

About an hour had passed since the company arrived, and dinner was about to be served. Bilbo knew better than to lay his good dinnerware out when any of the company came by. In their stead, he brought out disposable plates and silverware, as this was more a casual gathering than formal. Plus, his dishes would not be destroyed being thrown about.

"Everyone, get to the table! The food is ready!" Bilbo shouted, since it had grown quite loud. There was roast beef, potatoes, several sides, and of course, plenty of drinks. With that, they hurried on over to the dining area, grabbed several plates, and served themselves mountains of food. Despite the hoards of food they served themselves, they were not as messy eaters as they typically were. No, _this _time, they were more _neater_, which came to a surprise to Bilbo. There were no throwing of plates or food. A puzzled look grew on Bilbo's face, so he asked them, "You guys seem to be a bit more _neater _with your eating. Is something wrong?"

Bombur responded, "We just wanted to be a bit neater for you this time, you know?"

"But mostly because we worked hard on the jumpers. We don't want them to get ruined, now do we," added Glóin. He proudly showed his off, candy canes decorating the entire surface.

"I-I suppose not," Bilbo stammered. "L-lets just eat then, shall we?" Bilbo said that more to himself than aloud. He was a bit baffled. This was not not like them, he thought, but quickly dismissed it. With all this good food on the tables, it would be a disgrace not to ignore it over such trivial matters.

On they ate, and drank, and sang aloud, the small apartment being filled with good cheer. They had several gatherings, much like this, except this one being a little different. There was a strange sense of comfort that Bilbo had not felt before. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he belonged. Being surrounded by all these quirky folk, he felt such a warm feeling grow inside him. He had been alone for so long, he did not think he would be in the company of so many amazing people, no less ones who appreciated, respected, and deeply cared for him.

Once dinner was finished, it was time for the contest to begin. In the way the boys presented themselves, it was more of a runway competition than a 'Best Dressed,' or rather 'Worst Dressed, contest. Every one of them proudly displayed their 'works of art,' as Óin had put it. His 'work of art' was quite literal, having painted swirls of varying colors on his. The Ri brothers teamed up and created Hanukkah-themed jumpers, since it was the last day of the celebration. Balin's simply had a Santa figure on it. Both Bifur's and Bombur's had Christmas trees with stars and ornaments that really lit up!

They seemed to have gone through everyone's jumpers, except for Bilbo's, who took the role of 'runway announcer.'

"Bilbo, what about yours? Aren't you going to compete with us?" Bofur asked him with a sneer.

"Well, I _could_, but as you can see, I am the announcer. I can't just outright abandon my position, can I," Bilbo retorted, but no hard feelings were met.

The rest of the company all shouted in agreement at Bofur's question. With an amused look on his face, Bilbo gestured his up hands in a sign of defeat, and decided to join them on the stand. It was a rare moment when the boys could unanimously get Bilbo to do something he wasn't quite used to, and this was one of those times. Perhaps the alcohol was already getting to him.

"And our last contestant of the night, Bilbo Baggins, is displaying an incredibly _unique _jumper," Glóin said with blatant sarcasm. "It has candy canes, just like mine. Though of the two, we know who's is better!"

"Oh, but at least _mine's _has _real _candy canes on it!" Bilbo couldn't help but laugh.

The contest had drawn to a close, and the winner was to be chosen by vote. So, Bilbo tallied up all the little sheets of paper with their names on them. With a surprised look on his face, he exclaimed, "And the winner is... _me_?" Well, that can't be right, he thought to himself.

"Yeah, we all just wanted you to feel good! Not that you needing any cheering up or nothing. But you _did _put real candy canes on your jumper. I think that's worth a win," Nori said with genuine enthusiam. "Although, I think me and my brothers' come in not too far behind!"

"Well, thanks, guys. I do feel quite good about myself! Maybe it's the alcohol speaking, but I really do appreciate and respect you guys a great deal. Again, thank you! But what do I win?"

"It's our pleasure, laddie. You get to officially be a part of our group! You're one of us now." Dwalin hadn't been much for speaking about feelings and such, but he, as one of Thorin's closest friends, was the one to verbally acknowledge Bilbo as a member of their group. With a pat on his shoulder, he said, "It was a great dinner party, Bilbo, one of your best, but we must be heading out now. It's getting late."

"And don't worry, we'll call cabs to pick us up," Ori added.

"You could stay the night, if you'd like." It almost came out as a whisper, a faint sound out of Bilbo's mouth.

"S'all right! We really should be heading out. Besides, you and Uncle need your _alone _time," Fíli wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, giving his brother a slight nudge.

"Alright, enough of that! Go on, go now!" Thorin's cheeks blushed a bit at Fíli's remarks.

With that, they grabbed their things, and hurried on out the door. Bombur almost knocked the guys in front of him when his shoes got stuck on the rug. That will have to be fixed, Thorin thought to himself.

"C'mon, dear, let's go to sleep. We'll clean this up in the morning." Bilbo nodded his head in agreement. They locked the door, and Bilbo noticed something dangling from the ceiling. "Did _you _do that, on purpose?"

"Who else would it _be_, if not _me_?" Thorin teased. He leaned into Bilbo's smaller frame, and they gave each a very long and passionate kiss. But they grew tired, so they turned the lights off, and plopped onto their bed. They must have drunken quite a bit, since they fell asleep quickly and peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo had spent most of his years alone, especially after his parents died. Being an only child made him feel even lonelier. He would spend his days sitting at his desk, writing stories of families, groups of friends goings on quests, but that could not fill the void in heart. No tale he could write, no amount of riches in the world, could give him the warmth and comfort, a sense of belonging, that he desperately avoided, but so very wanted.

The day he met Thorin for the first time, more than a year ago, was one he would always cherish. It took place one day when Thorin needed to enlist the help of a local writer for one of his classes. One of his colleagues suggested he speak with Bilbo, who had written a few articles for the local paper. He was quickly becoming an acknowledged writer, as well, having written a successful book series.

Their first meeting was quite brief, as Thorin was running a bit behind on grading and what ever other things professors do. They simply talked about the lesson plan Thorin had set up for his classes, but in the middle of his explanations, he received a phone call.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Baggins, but I have been called up for a meeting last-minute. I will email you the lesson plans when I have time after the meeting." Thorin tried not to sound to flustered, but a slight hint of red grew on his cheeks.

"It is quite alright, Professor Oakenshield. This is not the first time something similar to this has happened," Bilbo replied, noticing the look of embarrassment on Thorin's face.

That night, Bilbo did indeed receive an email regarding the lesson plans. In them, the professor wanted to discuss with his class about the creative writing process. The professor planned on having Bilbo the following week, which to his delight, was free. He read the plans over again, just to make sure everything was set, and so he could start planning his presentation. Once he had went through the entire thing, he turned the lights off in his room, and tried to go to sleep. All he could think about was the professor's slight blush that creeped in his face earlier that day, and he giggled to the point point where he began to get a bit flustered. He waved it off and spent the rest of the night in a peaceful sleep.

The day finally came when Bilbo had his presentation in Thorin's class. He felt a bit uneasy at first, given the amount of student present, and the fact that he hadn't to speak in front of a class since his college days. But he soon felt his weariness melt away when he saw the professor enter the room. He introduced Bilbo to the class, and then hinted at him to begin his presentation. It took up nearly the entire class time, but the students seemed to be quite engaged at Bilbo's words. That gave Thorin a bit of a smirk as he would catch a few glances over to him from his desk. Once the presentation over, and all questions answered, most of the the students left the room, and some stayed to ask Bilbo a few more questions, which he gladly answered. He even signed a few autographs!

As the last of the students left the class, Bilbo started to gather this belongings, when Thorin came up to him.

"That was quite the presentation you gave there, Mr. Baggins. The students seemed to be very into it," Thorin said with a glimmer in his eye.

"I-I thought so, as well. I am actually relieved it turned out well. I was half-expecting to be shaking and sweating nervously, but I think I managed well enough. I'm glad they enjoyed it." Bilbo managed to say without getting nervous at that moment.

"Well, I'm glad you came by, Mr. Baggins. I couldn't have asked for anyone better. Say, you wouldn't mind meeting me again next week at the coffee shop down the street?" Thorin asked rather calmly, but inside he had a twinge of regret at being so forward.

"Um, no I wouldn't. I'd be glad! Did you want to discuss something else, perhaps another presentation for your students?" Bilbo could catch the sudden hint of pink arise on Thorin's face when he glared at him.

"Y-yes, that is why. Would Saturday be okay with you? I'm awfully busy most of the school week, but make free time on the weekends."

If Bilbo hadn't seen Thorin get a bit more flustered...

"That works out great! I'd be happy to meet you Saturday. I must be heading out now, but this was great opportunity, and it was a pleasure to meet you, Professor!" Bilbo gleamed.

"The pleasure was mine, Mr. Baggins. I look forward to our next meeting."

At this point, he had calmed down a bit, graciously hiding the rosiness of cheeks as Bilbo walked out the door. He admitted to himself he was a bit relieved that Bilbo had accepted his offer. That same night, Bilbo thought the same.

They had their 'meeting' that Saturday at the coffee shop, located conveniently down the street from the university. The two of them greeted each other with a 'Hello' and a hand shake. As Bilbo believed this 'meeting' was about discussing future presentations for his class, he brought with him his book bag. When Thorin noticed Bilbo pulling out his laptop, he stopped him, asking why he brought that with him.

"Why would I not? This is a meeting discussing future presentations, is it not?" Bilbo asked with a hint of shock.

"Well... not really. I-I, um, that was an, excuse, to um, to kinda sorta just hang out with you, is all." Thorin all but stammered.

"That could not have been said any better. But if you wanted to just 'hang out' with me, as in not class-related, you could have simply asked." Bilbo just loved the way in which Thorin nearly dissolved in his chair, a not-so-subtle flush of red growing on his face.

With that, they simply chatted about their daily lives, and making mention to future dates.

They had gone on several dates since then, Thorin being the one to initiate. He always seemed to get nervous when he was within the company of Bilbo, making him blush profusely, and always trying to hide it. In turn, that made Bilbo grin, crinkling his face in a soft, but very gentle way. When they finally declared each other dating, Bilbo would take any chance he could to make Thorin flustered. It was his way of manipulation.

Bilbo used this trick to get him to take a holiday so that they could spend New Year's together. Every time their friends would come over and visit, which was often, he would find a chance to embarrass Thorin. Sometimes he would plant kisses all over him in front of the company, other times he would bring up some little blunders he'd make. This time, it almost didn't work, simply because Thorin wasn't sure if he would have the holiday off. But, he eventually did squeeze some time so that they could spend it together. He even managed to book a hotel at a secret location.

Their ugly holiday party was a success, and they certainly didn't mind the company their friends gave them, but it was time for them to get some alone time. And it finally came.

"I rather did enjoy the party with the boys!" Bilbo exclaimed as he and Thorin were packing their things for their trip.

"It certainly was, dear. But I think we deserve a little time for ourselves, don't you agree?" Thorin asked gleefully.

"I do, and I know I will definitely love where you'll be taking us for New Year's, where ever that might be!" Bilbo squealed.

"Oh, I know you will love it," Thorin reassured him, a smirk lurking at the corner of his mouth.

"Alright, well, I'll just finish packing and then we can go. You aren't going to make me wear a blindfold, are you?" Bilbo asked with a giggle.

"Not unless you want to, dear." Thorin tried to say with confidence. Instead, it came out rather shaky, and a wave of pink grew on his face.

"I can see I am still able to make you blush like a schoolgirl. I do think I am quite at that," Bilbo boasted. He remembered the day they first met, when he made Thorin blush and stammer.

They finished finished packing for their mystery trip, and headed out. Together, they told their friends that they would be gone for a few days, and despite the oohs and nudge nudge, wink wink's they received, they just laughed.

Thorin would occasionally check his phone for updates on the weather, making sure it would not rain. Luckily, the forecast said there would only be light showers during the day. He still packed a pair of umbrellas, just in case. After a few hours, they had reached their destination. 'LONDON' read the sign, in large letters.

"London?! Oh, my, this is great!" Bilbo exclaimed. He could hardly contain his excitement.

"I take it you like this place, then?" Thorin smiled brightly.

"Of course, dear! I haven't been here in years! Oh, can we go sight-seeing? I would quite enjoy doing so." Bilbo nearly jumped with joy.

"Yes, but first let us go to our hotel room and unpack." Thorin felt proud of himself, even more so now that it was Bilbo whom was blushing.

And so they checked into their room, unpacked, and headed into the bustling city. They would stop here and there, taking many photos along the way. At the end of the day, they made their way back to their room, each taking their showers, and changing into their jammies. The two of them reminisced about the events that took place during the day, giggling and slapping one another playfully. It was Bilbo who fell asleep first, the excitement of the day finally catching up with him. Thorin placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, and went to sleep himself.

The next day was New Year's Eve, and Bilbo wanted to go to some museums, but Thorin had something else in mind.

"So, we're not going to the museums?" Bilbo inquired.

"Well, we can go, but I also thought we can go to the London Eye at night. It caught my eye when I was making reservations for the hotel. The site suggested it as a 'must-see attraction' on New Year's Eve." Thorin huffed with confidence this time.

"Huh, all this time, I thought I was the great manipulator, but you, sir, have managed to get me this time." Bilbo shook his head.

"Does that mean you will come with me, then?" Thorin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, fine, dear, we will go. Now, d-don't look at me like that!"

Bilbo removed his phone from its charging dock, grabbed his glasses, and joined Thorin out the door. He locked it and made their way out the hotel. Fortunately for them, it wasn't going to rain. They took a cab to an eatery the concierge had suggested they go to. Lunch took no more than an hour, and they took another cab to visit a few museums. Bilbo had to admit that even though he didn't know they would be coming here, he was enjoying himself. He enjoyed the experience even more so that he was with Thorin.  
>Night had fallen, and Bilbo and Thorin hurried on over to the London Eye to watch the fireworks show. They huddled together for warmth, as the night brought a bit of a chill. As the fireworks danced in the sky, everyone gathered at the Ferris turned their heads to the clock tower, counting down the last seconds of the year. The clock struck midnight, the new year had finally arrived. Random strangers hugged, couples snogged, and so Thorin did the same. He lowered himself into a passionate kiss, taking Bilbo by surprise. Thorin pulled them out of their trance, both of them nearly breathless.<p>

"You aren't one for PDA, Thorin." Bilbo composed himself, adjusting his glasses.

"I thought I'd surprise you once again. I'm getting good at this." Thorin, for once, was not the one flustered. He felt his pride grow inside him, and a devilish thought ran through his mind at that moment.

"How about you and me go back to our room, and fool around, while the night is still young."

"Oh, you. You must have been drin-" but before he could finish, Thorin grabbed his arm, and led them back to their hotel, not even worrying about the chilly air. It didn't take them long to reach their destination.

Almost breathless, this time from running through crowds of people still outside, they rushed inside their room and locked it. Carelessly, they undressed each other, flinging articles of clothes here and there. They kissed and groped any hint of flesh within reach, and not so slowly plopped onto the bed. Desperate for more contact, they inched closer together and let their passion take over them. A wave of ecstasy crashing over them, they planted feather-light kisses on each other, snuggling into their warmth.

The morning reminded them of the wonderful time they had with each other. Clothes lay atop they table, the chair, nearly everywhere.

"Wild night we had, didn't we?" Bilbo managed to ask, a hint of pink threatening to show on his face.

"I would think so," Thorin said cheekily as he gathered his trousers from, where, the lampshade?

"A night I'm know I won't forget, that I'm sure of," Bilbo affirmed, noting the smug way in which Thorin presented himself.

After they gathered their clothes, they showered, changed into some new clothes, and made their way out of the hotel. A cab drove them to the eatery in which they ate lunch the day before, and ordered some breakfast. Stealing coy glances at each other ever so often, they felt like teenagers after their first kiss. It remained as such for the rest of the day, sometimes stealing a few kisses every now and then.

Day turned to night, so they headed back to their room. They ordered room service to bring them something to eat. As they waited, they turned on the telly to watch how the world celebrated the new year, but all that was on their minds was the small world they shared together. They were politely interrupted by the sound of the door knocks, and welcomed the server inside. Thorin offered him a tip, and with that, they were alone for the rest of the night. Enjoying the peace of being in each other's company made them fall asleep.


End file.
